White Wood Table
Basic Information White Wood Tables are pieces of furniture that look exactly like common Wood Tables that have been painted white for wintry builds. Like their uncolored wooden counterpart, White Wood Tables are flammable. They can be used as a Fuel for the Forge - 2 White Wood Tables for each forging process - even though this is not "economical". They are no display containers, so in order to lay the table, you will have to use a Placemat placed on the table surface. White Wood Tables can be used for building purposes and decoration. They were implemented as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with White Wood Chairs, Plaid Beds, Beige Holiday Carpets, Dark Beige Holiday Carpets, Grey Holiday Carpets and Dark Grey Holiday Carpets and the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on Dec. 20th 2018 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for White Wood Tables by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 10 already crafted White Wood Tables and other crafted items. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 7 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. It is recommended to make some room for all these items in the inventory/bag before claiming the bundle on any game world. White Wood Tables cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these White Wood Tables for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted White Wood Tables can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be bought for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted White Wood Tables from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. White Wood Tables can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-a-Wish Tier 1 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for White Wood Tables to your Crafting Menu, you only needed to claim the free Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle in the Store during the Christmas event 2018-2019. The rare seasonal Recipe for White Wood Tables would then not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. Then you could claim the item bundle itself on any game world of your choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into your inventory (7 stacks). After obtaining it, the rare seasonal Recipe for White Wood Tables will stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other learnt rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled (this option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" to this specific game world). This seasonal crafting Recipe was only be available for free for a limited timespan until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. All the rare Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have already obtained will stay in your Crafting Menu of course and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over, and you can also keep all the items that you've received during the event. How to craft Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 1 White Wood Table can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 2 Wood Slabs, creatable in a Processor from any type of uncorrupted natural Wood block, which does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked * 4 Wood Rods, also to be created in a Processor from any type of uncorrupted natural Wood block, or from Wood Slabs alternatively * 1x Melted Wax that can be forged from Beeswax in a Forge (together with some Fuel) or can be obtained from randomly spawning Treasure Chests or from Keepas of any kind either after killing them or taming them, feeding them their favorite Food and then harvesting from them * and 1 block of natural Snow, obtainable from many cold biomes like Taigas, Frozen Oceans, Frozen Deserts, snow-covered Tundras, snowy Mountain tops or snowy parts of Canyons How to use White Wood Tables can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate White Wood Tables into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all objects of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. White Wood Tables can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such crafted objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, White Wood Tables can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Fire Warning Attention: ' White Wood Tables are flammable!' When placing White Wood Tables close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, White Wood Tables can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable objects like White Wood Tables on fire. Liquid Lava, Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls will immediately set White Wood Tables on fire. If White Wood Tables start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Furniture Category:Flammable Category:Tables